


Кислая сладость

by 2Y5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Июльское солнце жарит, как в пустыне.





	Кислая сладость

**Author's Note:**

> Скинни!Стив, до событий Первого мстителя.  
> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952  
> ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!

Июльское солнце жарит, как в пустыне.

Люди попрятались по домам, и хотя окна нараспашку, в них никого не видно — жара плавит мозг, заставляя тела растекаться по всем подходящим для этого горизонтальным поверхностям.

И лишь в летнем дворике-саду одного из таких многоквартирных домов сидят двое.

Худенький голубоглазый и светловолосый парень и его темноволосый и крепкий друг.

Между юношами стоит железная тарелочка, когда-то полная сочных, ярких ягод клубники, теперь же остался всего пяток на самом жестяном ее дне.

Стив щурился, наблюдая за Баки, повернувшемся в профиль, чтобы хотя бы частично уберечься от палящих лучей, но не оставляя своего места, чтобы Роджерс сам оставался в тени. Они болтают ни о чем, кислая сладость освежает рот и душу, даря глоток свежего воздуха в их трудной жизни. Яркая, заметная, красная — клубника словно изысканное лакомство, деликатес, хотя сейчас и вправду: денег вечно не хватает, им бы за квартирку заплатить да ботинки купить, а то старые скоро точно запросят каши.

Но эта клубника была заработана Баки — в этот раз заплатили меньше, чем обещали, поэтому Барнс совсем не чувствовал себя виноватым, когда ловким движением руки загреб себе за пазуху несколько полных пригорошней ягод. На рубашке остались алые пятна, но оно того стоило.

Стоило того, чтобы увидеть, как глаза Стива загорятся от радости. Как он примется длинными пальцами перебирать ягоды, промывая. Как его острый нос вдохнет упомрачительный запах леса и лета. Как губы растянутся в довольной улыбке, ладонь скользнет в ладонь Барнса и сам Роджерс потянет его на полянку за домом.

Брюки будут зелеными от травы, на которую они с размаху шлепнулись, предоставляя себя на растерзание погоде. Но и это тоже того стоило.

Стив щурился, наблюдая за Баки, за тем, как его ресницы трепетали от легких порывов теплого ветра, как пряди волос перемешивались между собой и смешно падали на лоб с полоской сажи — наверное, парень утерся грязной рукой. Как втягивались его щеки, как губы… ооох, эти тонкие, греховные, яркие от брызгавшего сока губы округлялись, припадая к очередной ягоде, крепкие белые зубы раскусывали особо большие плоды напополам, а розовые капли неаккуратно стекали по подбородку, и юркий язык пытался их поймать…

И вот еще одна такая капля скользнула по смуглой, успевшей загореть коже. Убежала от языка, приблизилась к подбородку…

И была схвачена кончиком тонкого бледного пальчика.

Стив замер, понимая, что, уйдя в своих мечтаниях слишком далеко, совершил очень опрометчивый поступок. Кровь бросилась к лицу, заливая румянцем, горевшим, казалось, только ярче под пристальным, внимательным, каким-то… жадным? взглядом Баки. Палец словно намертво приклеился к горячей, чуть липкой коже.

Пара секунд тишины — и Барнс чуть наклоняет голову, ловя этот самостоятельный палец между влажных губ. Замирает и не дышит — Стив чувствует это, видит это, потому что все его сознание сейчас сконцентрировалось с бешеной силой на Баки, на его прохладных губах, горячем, податливом языке…

Роджерс не убирает руку, лишь присоединяет для устойчивости большой палец, устраивая его чуть ниже полной нижней губы. Барнс выдыхает. Облизывает палец и выпускает его на свободу.

Глаза в глаза — Стив медленно наклоняется к Баки, и когда между ними остается ровно один выдох, Баки молниеносно роняет его на пружинящую под ними траву, заботливо прикрывая вихрастый затылок своей широкой ладонью.

Нещадно палит солнце, щебечут птицы, стрекочут кузнечики, ткань покрывается новыми зелеными пятнами, забытая клубника валится из опрокинутой тарелки и раскатывается коралловой галькой по земле, орошая розовыми брызгами все вокруг себя, оказываясь под локтем или ладонью.

Алая мякоть растирается, растекается и падает, смятая двумя безжалостными переплетенными до самой смерти ладонями, пока их хозяева упоено пьют кислую сладость с губ друг друга в жарком мареве июля.


End file.
